The Foreign World of Magic
by Fluffyemorabbit
Summary: Ekaterina and Dmitry Shamolodchikova have just moved to England. They had lived in America until they were three, and then moved to their father's home country, Russia. They have known they possessed magic since they were small children. Living with their single muggle father, the magical community has been foreign to them. Now, they must navigate a new world.
1. Prologue

"Mommy? Where are you going?"

"Mommy has to go to the store, dear."

Ekaterina looked at her mother in confusion. Her daddy wasn't home, and her mother never left her and Dmitry alone by themselves. Her mommy also never took a suitcase to the store.

"But mommy, why can't you take us with you?"

Adeline Shamolodchikova looked into her daughter's eyes. She couldn't do this anymore. She didn't want her children. She regretted ever getting pregnant, ever getting married. Being married hadn't ever stopped her before though. She had to leave. Her lover was moving, and she was going with him. The drugs were going with him.

Adeline had never been a very good person. She had gotten into drugs in her early teens, and had never let them go. They consumed her and she was okay with that. She was an addict, and she was okay with that.

"This is just a trip for mommy. Now go play with your brother"

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too," Adeline said, though she didn't really mean it. Sure, she loved Katya and Dean. They were her children after all. They were just a burden, and they reminded her of her husband too much. Her husband. Denis. She never really loved him. She just wanted to make her parents proud, or maybe just make them stop hassling her. She was broke, a galleon away from living in the streets. So she moved to muggle Russia, and found Denis.

Adeline walked out the door, wand in hand.

As the door shut, Katya heard the lock click, then the loud crack of apparition. Her mommy was gone. She just didn't know that it would be forever.

 _Four hours later_

Denis Shamolodchikova got out of his car, and walked up to the door. He knew his wife was a witch. She had moved to Russia 5 years ago, and they had both moved to America after that. They had gotten married a year after that, and now had three year old twins, Katya and Dmitry. When Denis walked in the door, he expected to be greeted by his wife, who had stayed home sick from work. What he didn't expect, was to find his children sitting by the door, waiting for one of their parents to get home.

"Hello Katya, hello Dmitry. Why are you sitting by the door?"

"We were waiting for you or mommy," Dmitry answered.

"Where's mommy?" Denis asked, immediately concerned that Adeline had left their children alone. Sure, sometimes he didn't think she had been as good at parenting as she should have been, but she had never left Katya and Dean alone.

"Mommy left a long time ago," answered Katya, "She said she had to go to the store, but it was just a trip for her."

Denis walked to the kitchen to find the phone to call her, and if she didn't answer, he would owl her. But when he walked in the kitchen, he found a note written on parchment, with ink and a quill sitting next to it. She had never used paper and pencil.

 _Dear Denis,_

 _I can't stay here anymore. I had to get away. Katya and Dmitry are your responsibility, I never wanted_ _them. I shouldn't have done this to you, but I was desperate, and you were the easy way out. I've taken all my belongings, so there isn't anything you need to worry about. I've left enough galleons_ _in the vault to annul our marriage. I know you don't understand, but it's better I leave now than later. I would have left eventually. I'm sorry_

 _Adeline_

Denis read the note once, twice, three times. He felt numb. The love of his life was gone and she had never loved him back.

Denis went back to his children and scooped them up in a hug, with tears streaming down his face. He loved his children, and he still would. He would love them enough for two parents, he would make sure they knew that they were wanted.

 _A few months later_

Denis and his children moved out of the wizarding neighborhood, and were planning on moving back to Russia. Adeline had loved teaching Katya and Dmitry languages, and they had picked up Russian the best, thankfully. Denis missed his home country, and he wanted a completely new start. They were going to live in a muggle neighborhood, go to muggle school, and basically forget the wizarding world. It was too hard for Denis. He knew they would have to go to school for magic sometime, but they were going to stay away from magic for as long as they could.


	2. Chapter 1

_Eight years later_

Katya didn't want to move. They had moved around too much already. First they were in America, then Russia until she was eight, then BACK to America, and now England. But her father said they had to move, they were expected to go to a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. Hogwarts? Katya didn't know who named the school, but they obviously didn't care about verbal appeal. She was leaving all of her friends, to go to a foreign school that her mother had gone to. _Her mother._ Katya hated her mother. Even though she was only three, she vividly remembered the day her mother left, the lies she had told, and her father's tears.

One day, when Katya was looking for her old ballet slippers in the attic, she came upon the letter her mother had left for her dad. Not knowing what it was, she read it. She read how her mother never wanted her. How she never loved her, or her father. How she would have left anyway, even if it meant breaking her children's' hearts.

Dmitry, on the other hand, was excited to go to Hogwarts. He would finally be around other magic users! He didn't really care that it was his mother's old school. He could barely remember his mom, unlike Katya. Sure, he was upset with his mother for leaving, but not to the extreme Katya was. He knew Katya hated their mother. Anytime her mentioned their mother in a positive way, he would experience Katya's wrath. When she got upset, she would perform accidental magic that would leave a room trashed. Katya wanted revenge, and Dmitry knew she would do anything to get it.

The Shamolodchikovas had moved into their new house about a month ago, in the middle of July. They were expecting their Hogwarts letters soon, and Dmitry was getting impatient. Every morning he would run out the door and check the mail, each day being disappointed when the mailbox was empty. They still lived in a muggle neighborhood, because Denis was still uncomfortable living around lots of magic. However, even with his hesitation towards magic, he still promised to take the twins to Diagon Alley on their birthday, August 21.

Currently, Dmitry was waiting on the porch like he did every morning, looking for the owl that would deliver his letter. While he hadn't grown up in the magical community, his father made sure he was up to date with wizard customs so he wasn't left out. Dmitry was tired of waiting, so he turned around to go inside. Right as he was about to shut the door, he heard a hoot. Dmitry whipped around and in the distance saw a bird flying for his house.

As soon as the owl landed next to him, he took the two letters off it's leg and ran inside. "Dad! Katya! they're here! Our letters are here!"

Katya was woken up by the sound of her brother's yelling. That could only mean one thing. She caught the word "letters" and her stomach dropped. She had to go to Hogwarts. She had to associate with people who might've known her mother. She was not looking forward to it at all.

She went downstairs, as slowly as possible. When she arrived in the kitchen, her brother was bouncing off the walls.

"Its about time you got here Katya" Dmitry exclaimed,"Dad made me wait for you to open it."

With reluctance, she opened her letter and pretended to be excited. She didn't want to give her father more grief, so she avoided talking about her mother at all.

"Well, now that you too have officially gotten your letters, I say we go to Diagon Alley next week," her father said.

Those words filled Katya with dread. She would do anything not to go to Hogwarts. _Anything._

 _One week later_

Well, apparently anything wasn't good enough.

Dmitry was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, waiting for Katya to come down so they could go to Diagon Alley. Five minutes later, he was still waiting. "Ekaterina get your butt down here! I'm ready to go!"

"I'm coming!" yelled Katya, as she ran down the stairs, her black hair pulled up into a french braid. Professor McGonagall was waiting in the living room with his father, talking about the wizarding currency and what they required for school. Once Katya came downstairs, she hit her brother on the arm. "And don't call me Ekaterina."

"Alright Katya, Dmitry, Mr. Shamolodchikova, please grab my arm. We are going to apparate."

The Shamolodchikovas grabbed the professor's arm, and were hit with a squeezing sensation, like they were going through a tube.

When Katya and Dmitry opened their eyes, they were met with an amazing sight. Shops filled the alley, bustling with people in all different color robes. They could see Ollivander's, Madame Malkin's, and at the end of the alley, a huge white building with columns.

"First stop is Gringotts," said Professor McGonagall, pointing to the white building. As they pushed their way through the masses of people, their eyes caught on colorful signs, eccentric people, and mystical products being sold. They arrived at Gringotts, only to be met with the weirdest thing so far. A small creature was standing in front of them, staring at them with beady little eyes.

Dmitry gawked at the creature, wonder filling his eyes. "What _are_ you?" he asked. Katya hit his shoulder for being so blunt. She had been looking at the creature out of the corner of her eye, assessing if it posed a threat. "I'll apologize for my brother. We have only just been in wizarding world, so he is clueless." The creature nodded at her, and they went inside.

"This bank is run by Goblins. I suggest you not get on their bad side." McGonagall said. They went up to the exchange counter, got their wizarding money, and left to go to the shops.

They spent most of the day shopping for school supplies, before coming to the only part that Katya was excited about. The wands. They made their way into Ollivander's, just as a boy with black hair and green eyes and a giant man were leaving. Again, Dmitry gaped at the giant, and Katya saw him start to open his mouth to say something, so she pulled him inside.

They were greeted by an old man with white hair and light blue eyes. "Hello! How are you? Hogwarts I presume?"

"Yes. These are Ekaterina and Dmitry Shamolodchikova," Professor McGonagall introduced.

"Well let's get started shall we. Ladies first." Katya walked up to the counter. "Wand arm?" he asked. " I write with my right hand if that's what you mean," Harley said.

"Ah, I can see you're not from around here," Ollivander said, as a measuring tape flew around her.

"We are originally from Russia," Katya explained.

"Well I do hope you like the UK."

"I do," _not_ Katya thought.

" I think I have the perfect one for you." Ollivander pulled a wand off the shelf and gave it to Katya. She waved it, but nothing happened. Ollivander quickly snatched it away, and brought another one. Wand after wand was rejected. Finally, on the 13th wand, green sparks shot out of it.

"Very good wand, very good. Cherry wood, Unicorn tail core, 8 1/2 inches. Alright Mr. Shamolodchikova, your turn." Dmitry walked up to the counter, and went through the same process as Katya, just with fewer wands.

"This wand is oak, Phoenix feather core, 12 3/4 inches. Now that will be seven galleons each. Have a good time at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall apparated them back home, and they awaited the day they would leave for Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

Today was the day Dmitry had been waiting for. It was finally time to go to Hogwarts! He had his trunk packed, his wand in his pocket, and some money in case there was anything to buy. He was only missing one thing. Katya. Again, he had to wait on her.

Katya had procrastinated for as long as she could. They were leaving in ten minutes, and she was only just finishing packing her trunk. "Katya, hurry up!" She heard the call of her brother again. She knew she had no choice, she was only doing this to make her father happy.

"I'm coming!" she yelled. Quickly Katya stuffed her ballet slippers in her trunk. She descended the stairs and put her trunk in the car. Her father put the key in the ignition, and they were off to King's Cross Station.

Dmitry and Katya were standing at the spot between platforms nine and ten. "How the hell do we get to platform?" Harley asked.

"Language!" Dmitry scolded.

"Oh shove it," Katya went to kick the wall, but she couldn't. Her foot went right through. "What the-"

"That's how you get to the platform!" Dmitry yelled, and ran at the wall. Katya shook her head at her brother's unwavering courage. That boy would get himself hurt one day. Once they were on the platform, they looked around at all the people getting on the train. They saw a big family of redheads with the black-haired boy they had seen at Ollivander's. They saw a pale boy with white-blonde hair and a chubby boy with his grandma. Dmitry was a little sad that their father couldn't be there, but he had to get to work. They stood there and people-watched for a while, before deciding to board the train.

They looked for a compartment, but couldn't find an empty one. They opened the door to one, and saw the black haired boy from Ollivanders sitting there.

"Hello. Can we sit in this compartment? All the others are full." Dmitry asked.

"Sure." he replied.

They put their stuff up, and took a seat. "My name is Dmitry. This is my sister Katya."

"Hello. My name is Harry."

The door of the compartment opened again, and a redhead boy stepped in. "Anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full." He sat down next to Harry, and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

The door opened again, and two identical redheads poked their heads in. Katya immediately noted that they could be brothers with the younger redhead.

"Hey Ron. Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then," and they left.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded.

"Oh well- and have you really got-you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his hair, and they could see a lightning shaped scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who -"

"Sorry, but what is special about him?" Katya asked. Ron looked at her surprised, like he hadn't noticed they were there.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Oh thank you for finally noticing," Katya said sarcastically. "I am Katya Shamolodchikova, and this is my brother Dmitry. Now can you answer my question."

"Where are you from? You don't sound British!" Ron said, almost accusingly.

"We are from Russia, but we moved to America three years ago, now we move here. Again, will you answer my question?" Katya said, getting irritated.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is? How could you not know! He's the boy who lived! He defeated You-Know-Who!" Ron practically screamed at them.

"No we don't _know who_ ," Dmitry said. "We are not from England, so who exactly is this person Harry defeated?"

"You're not supposed to say his name, it brings bad luck. He is the most evil wizard to ever exist. He tried to kill Harry when he was only a baby, but You-Know-Who was killed. Harry saved us all! How can you not know who he is?" Ron exclaimed.

"We don't know who he is, because _again_ we are not from here. And I can see how he is famous, but I don't see how he takes credit. You really think baby is capable of defeating evil wizard?" Harley was surprised that a baby had been given credit for not even doing anything, when it could have been his parents who did something.

A bit later, the compartment door slid open and a dimpled lady asked them if they wanted anything off of the snack cart.

Harry went into the hall, and came back with treats piled high in his arms. As the four children snacked on sweets, the door opened again, and a tearful looking boy asked if they had seen his toad.

"Sorry, but we have not seen a toad," Dmitry answered.

"He'll turn up," Harry said.

The boy left, but soon returned with a girl with bushy brown hair, and large front teeth. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said, in a bossy sort of voice. Katya liked her already. Katya looked at Dmitry, who was staring at the girl with wide eyes. "Прекратите смотреть идиот" (Stop staring you idiot.) Katya whispered. It seemed like Dmitry didn't even hear her. _Oh brother_.

"We've already told him no, we haven't seen one," said Ron, with his wand pulled out as he was about to do a spell that would turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow.

"Are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

" _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_."

Nothing happened, and Katya snorted. "Psh, like that was a real spell."

The girl agreed, and told her about how she was muggle-born, meaning she was the only person in her family that had magic.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She turned to he twins.

"Katya and Dmitry Shamolodchikova."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Hermione talked to Harry for a bit more, then leaving with the toadless boy.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in," said Ron.

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor. Mum and Dad were in it too. Imagine what they'll do if I'm not. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but imagine if I was in Slytherin." Ron shuddered.

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Harley asked.

Ron looked at her shocked, then said, "They're all evil! You can't trust anybody in that house! Not to mention all of them are prejudice, and they only care about blood status."

"Wait, wait, wait," Katya exclaimed, "do you not think that was hypocritical? You said all Slytherins are prejudiced, yet you are being prejudiced towards Slytherin for calling them that."

Ron just glared at her. She had the feeling that he wasn't liking her much, but she didn't care. She didn't like him all that much either.

Just as Ron was about to retort, the door slid open, _yet again_ , and three boys entered. One had a pale, pointed face with white-blonde hair, and the other two were large, almost like gorilla body guards.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

Katya raised an eyebrow at his abruptness. She had a feeling this boy thought he was basically God. Just wonderful.

"Yes," said Harry, glancing wearily at the two large boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"И мой имена Бонд, Джеймс Бонд, (And my name's Bond, James Bond.)" Katya mocked, speaking in Russian so only her brother would understand. Dmitry snorted, causing Draco to look at them with a sneer on his face.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco started. "Well I bet-"

"No, we do not think your name is funny, just the way you introduce yourself. And your friends, one is named after a sea creature, and one sounds like gargoyle." Harley said.

"Yes, the way you introduce yourself is odd." Dmitry said.

"You idiots, Crabbe and Goyle are their last names. And who are you anyway? Where are you from?" Draco snarled.

"Do not call us idiots, осел (jackass)," Harley said, earning a slap on the arm from Dmitry. He never liked when she cussed, but she didn't care. "Normally, people introduce themselves with their first name. And we are Harley and Dmitry Shamolodchikova, from Russia."

"Shamo-what? Never mind. Never heard of that name. You must not be a pureblood," at this he stuck his nose up in the air, "And I know exactly who you are. Red hair, hand-me-down robes, and too many children to afford. You must be a Weasley," He turned back to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," glancing at Ron, Katya, and Dmitry.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry retorted. Malfoy went pink in the face.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter. Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dmitry butted in, "Why should Harry be intimidated by you?"

"I'm a Malfoy. Obviously you've heard of me, unless you're muggleborn," he said muggleborn like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"We are half-blood, but no we have not heard of you. Anyway, why are you still here?" Katya said.

"I'd watch who you're talking to also Shamo-whatever. It would be a shame if something bad happened." Draco said slowly.

"Are you threatening my sister?" Dmitry said, standing up along with Harry and Ron.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, but Katya didn't think he was very intimidating, being as scrawny as he was.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food, and you still seem to have some," Goyle started reaching for a chocolate frog, but Katya snatched them up quick.

"Give us those, now," Draco demanded.

"Why? They're only chocolate frogs after all. If you are as important as you think, shouldn't you be able to get as many as you want?" Harley snapped back.

Goyle reached out to snatch them again, but before he could Katya did the only thing she could think of. She put them down her shirt. The buffoon reached toward her, about to stick his hand down her blouse.

"Goyle, what are you doing! You can't just stick your hand down a girl's shirt you dolt," Draco said.

"You try to stick one hand down my sister's shirt, and I'll kill you," Dmitry shouted.

"C'mon boys, we're leaving."

Katya was relieved, but she had a desperate need to figure Draco out. He annoyed the shit out of her, but there was something about him that made her want to get to know him.

They had been on the train for a while, when Hermione opened the door to tell them that they were almost at Hogwarts. They put their robes on, and stepped out onto the platform when they arrived.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Katya looked up to see the giant man that had been at Diagon Alley with Harry. They followed Hagrid down a narrow, steep path, and saw a glimpse of Hogwarts. There were many 'oohs' and 'aahs' and Katya had to admit she was impressed. The castle was beautiful.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a group of boats on the shore of the lake. Ron, Harry, and Dmitry got into one of the boats, and just as Katya was about to step in, some kid darted in front of her and took her spot.

"придурок (jerk)," she muttered under her breath, turning to get into another boat. However, there was only one boat left, and it was with Malfoy and his goons. "Oh hurray." she said, "You so much as touch me and I'll kick your ass out of this boat." She said glaring at Goyle. Malfoy looked at her with a bit of respect, but she just raised an eyebrow at him.

The boats glided across the lake, and soon they arrived at the castle. Hagrid walked up to the huge wooden door, and knocked three times. The door swung open, and a tall stern looking witch, Professor McGonagall, stood and beckoned them in. They followed the professor across the stone hallway and went into a small, empty chamber to the side of huge doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She went on to explain the system of house points and told them the Sorting Ceremony would take place in a few minutes.

Katya made her way over to Dmitry, who was talking with Harry and Ron. She didn't know what to make of Harry. He was nice and all, just something about him felt weird. And then there was Ron. Ron irritated the crap out of her, and she hoped she wouldn't be in the same house as him.

Dmitry, however, was having a grand ol' time. He thought Harry and Ron were really cool, and he hoped they would remain friends. Just as Harry asked how they would be sorted, Katya walked up to him. He internally groaned. He loved his sister more than anything, but she wasn't very good with people. She could be cold and closed off. Ever since their mother left, she was distant, and it only became worse over the years. She had never really had a real friend because she couldn't trust anyone, except for Dmitry. He was happy that she trusted him so much, but he just wanted her to be happy. She had never really been happy, but she was good at faking it. The issue of their mother had never really bothered him. He couldn't remember their mother to the degree that Harley could, so he didn't have anything to hate her for.

"Some sort of test I think," said Ron, bringing Dmitry out of his thoughts. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Dmitry saw a worried look go over Harry's face. Then Katya butted in.

"Do not be ridiculous. They would not give us test on the first day of school, especially to muggleborn. We have only just got here, and have not learned anything. It would be stupid," Katya said, just as cold and distant as she always was. Dmitry desperately wanted to help her. Ron glared at Harley, and she glared right back at him.

"What the-?" They heard someone scream. The group turned around and gasped. Twenty ghosts had just streamed through the wall. They were white and transparent, and glided through the air not taking notice of the first-years.

"Move along now," a stern voice said. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall led them out of the chamber, through the hall, and to the huge pair of doors Katya had seen earlier. She had to admit, she was impressed. There were candles suspended in mid air, four long tables laid with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where teachers were sitting. She led the first years up here, so they came to a halt in a line facing the other students.

McGonagall silently places a four-legged school in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. Suddenly, the hat's rim opened and it started singing. Katya drowned out the song, not in the mood for music.

Names were called, houses were shouted, and Katya stood waiting for her turn. She heard the familiar name "Granger, Hermione" and watched as she was sorted into Gryffindor. She zoned out until she heard Draco Malfoy's name. He strutted up to the stool and the hat had barely touched his head before calling out Slytherin. Names were called out until they got to Harry's. At the mention of "Potter, Harry" the Hall went silent. Murmurs could be heard across the room as Harry made his way up to the school. He sat with the hat on his head for a while, and Katyawas getting impatient. Finally the hat said Gryffindor, which Harley wasn't really surprised about.

Shortly, it was the twins' turn. "Shamolodchikova, Dmitry!" He made his way to the stool, worried for no reason. The hat was placed on his head and he almost jumped at the voice. "Hmm. Plenty of courage there, and a protectiveness for your sister. You're extremely loyal to her, so it might be Hufflepuff. But what's this! You would do anything for her, would you, even if it was dangerous? I know where to put you."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Dmitry walked over to the table, shooting his sister a reassuring smile, which she surprisingly returned.

"Shamolodchikova, Ekaterina"

Katya walked up to the stool, wringing her hands to stop them from shaking. What if she wasn't sorted? What if nobody in her house liked her? She knew she shouldn't care about these things, but she had a fear that nobody in her life would feel like she was good enough. The only person she had was Dmitry, and she hoped she would still get to spend time with him.

The hat was put on her head. "Ah, let's see. A good mind here, you would do well in Ravenclaw. Oh, but you crave revenge. Revenge on your mother. A rather cunning mind you have there. You would also do anything for your brother. But I think I know the place for you!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Again the hall went silent. Twins, sorted into rival houses. However, the shock passed quickly and the Slytherins clapped loudly for her.

Katya walked over to the table, hoping to God that she would be able to stay close to her brother and get through this year without having a breakdown.


	4. Chapter 3

The Sorting was over quickly after Katya had been put into Slytherin. She was sitting next to a girl that slightly resembled a pug, and across from Draco. She had a feeling that everyone liked to call people by their last names, but she found that absolutely ridiculous. You had first names for a reason, you might as well use them.

Dumbledore gave a small, odd speech, and then food appeared on the table. It was more food than she had ever seen. She grabbed a piece of chicken and some green beans, and slowly began eating. Nerves were coursing through her body. What if her brother was upset with her because she was sorted into Slytherin? She knew Gryffindor and Slytherin were rival houses. What if that rivalry got in between Harley and her brother, her only friend? That thought made her stop eating. She sat stewing in her anxiety until a hand stuck in front of her face.

"I believe we got off on the wrong start. I'm Draco Malfoy."

She looked up to see the pale-blonde boy staring at her, waiting for a response. At first she was going to refuse, due to the incident on the train. However, looking at him, she could tell he was sincere. Her brother might be upset, but this was a chance at making a friend. One that wasn't related to her. She quickly glanced over at her brother, who was looking at her. He sent her a subtle nod and a small smile. She placed her hand in Draco's pale one, relief spreading through her.

"Ekaterina Shamolodchikova, but you can just call me Katya. Pleasure to meet you."

Dmitry was enjoying his time in Gryffindor already. Harry and Ron were sitting with him, and they were chatting away, stuffing their faces. He looked over at his sister to see how she was faring, but his curious glance turned to a look of concern. She wasn't eating, just staring at her plate, most likely trying to pop her fingers like she did when she was nervous. He watched as Malfoy stuck his hand in front of her face, as if introducing himself again. He was angry for a second, but then realized that this was a chance for Katya to make friends.

Dmitry observed as she glanced up at Malfoy, a mix of emotions flashing through her eyes, her face stoic as always. The only emotions she showed were through her eyes, and Dmitry could see anger, then relief, then anxiety. She hesitated in the movement of her hands. She looked at Dmitry, as if asking if it was okay. He nodded with a smile, reassuring her that it was fine. That was another thing Dmitry was worried about. Harley was so worried about him rejecting her, that she was sometimes afraid to do her own thing. He hoped their seperation of House would help her become her own person.

Surprisingly, Katya enjoyed her conversations with the Slytherins, especially Draco. Sure, he was a pompous ass, but he was intelligent, and surprisingly kind to her. "So, where are you from?" he asked. Katya distinctly remembered telling him on the train, but hey, they were starting over.

"I was born in America, then we moved to Russia when Dmitry and I were three, then we moved back to America at eight. Now we live in Bristol."

"That's a lot of moving. Do you like living here?" the pug-faced girl, Pansy, asked.

"Not particularly. The weather is bad, different terminology, wizarding world is very old school." Harley answered truthfully.

"Old school? How so?" another boy, Blaise Zabini asked.

"You use parchment and quill. In America and Russia, we use paper and pen or pencil. Paper is made out of trees, a pen is a small plastic stick with built in ink.A pencil is a wooden stick with graphite. You can erase pencil, so if you make a mistake, you just erase and rewrite." Dumbledore dismissed them, and they all stood up to follow the prefects to the common room.

"Wow. That's the most I think I've ever heard you talk," Draco remarked.

"You have only just met her. Wait until she talks about ballet, or human rights. Its ridiculous." Dmitry had walked up behind Draco. "Hello Katya! I just wanted to see how you like your house so far."

The other Slytherins were slightly shocked. Gryffindors hated the snake house, but this kid was being pleasant. "Get out of here, Gryffindor," an older student sneered at Dmitry.

"Hey!" Dmitry said. "Katya is my sister, so I will talk to her if I want to. I don't care if she's in Slytherin! It doesn't make her a bad person for being sorted into a house that she is supposed to be in." And with those words, Dmitry shocked almost all of Slytherin house.

"I am enjoying it much." Harley said right before Harry and Ron called for Dmitry to hurry up. They shot her a dirty glance when Dmitry wasn't looking. Her face hardened, and she sent them a glare. There went two potential friends. Well, really just one. She knew she wouldn't be friends Ron, but she thought Harry was different.

Dmitry was loving his house. The common room was cozy, his housemates were fun, and he had made some new friends. Harry and Ron were great. However, he couldn't stop thinking about the bushy haired girl on the train. There was something about her that he liked. Thankfully, she was in his house, so he would have an opportunity to be friends with her.

The only thing stopping him from being completely happy was his sister. He was just worried because he knew Slytherins had a hard time, and Harry and Ron despised the house without even getting to know its occupants. He didn't understand how someone could make a snap decision like that, without even having been to the school before. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Dmitry climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep.

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Katya was lying wide awake, a million thoughts running through her head. Thoughts about school, home, her peers. Her mother. Her mother had attended this school, and Harley was worried the professors would compare her to her mother. And if that happened, Harley didn't know how she would react. Her mother had left emotional scars on her, and she didn't know if they would fully heal.


End file.
